


Just One night

by Funlove96



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: Era arrivata in quella cittadina, non sapeva nemmeno lei che strada avesse preso o quando ci era entrata di preciso....~~~~Piccola Shicca, per lo Shicca Day 2020, e anche un po' per Halloween.Buona lettura, spero vi piaccia.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca





	Just One night

Era arrivata in quella cittadina, non sapeva nemmeno lei che strada avesse preso o quando ci era entrata di preciso, e ora Rebecca non aveva idea del come ritornare indietro...

La sua [Fiat Coupé](https://imgur.com/a/NFWRfIC) aveva deciso di fermarsi poco prima di quello strano e tetro posto. L'aveva da quattro anni ormai, e sebbene avesse bisogno di continue riparazioni quella era la prima volta che l'abbandonava a quel modo. La sua amica Homura le diceva di continuo di prendersi un'altra auto, anche usata, ma che almeno non fosse così vecchia come la sua, lei però non aveva mai voluto ascoltarla. Era molto legata a quella macchina, sin dal momento che suo zio Noah gliel'aveva regalata per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Era simile alla sua prima auto, e il biondo l'aveva acquistata sperando che le desse le stesse emozioni che vi aveva vissuto lui. Ancora ricordava Rebecca quando l'azzurro dei suoi occhi aveva incrociato il verde di quelli di suo zio, ancora incredula di ciò che si ritrovava davanti. Era azzurrognola, ed era perfetta per lei,che si era già innamorata di quel veicolo. No, non se ne sarebbe mai separata, non così facilmente almeno. Le sarebbe bastato trovare un meccanico, anche se alle dieci e mezzo di sera avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi e trovare un posto per la notte, per poi cercarne uno la mattina successiva,che potesse aiutarla con la Coupé.  
Perché aveva accettato l'invito di Homura di accompagnarla a quella festa? Con tutti quei marpioni che le davano noia e la musica a tutto volume era dovuta andare via, avvertendo la bluetta che sarebbe tornata a casa, e andandosene solo quando lei le aveva assicurato -non prima di ribadirle quanto fosse noiosa, non riusciva a tenere mai i suoi pensieri per se, ma Rebecca le voleva bene anche per questo- che se la sarebbe cavata...

 _Qui devono prendere davvero sul serio Halloween..._ si era detta notando le case addobbate con varie candele e zucche intagliate, senza dimenticare lenzuola appese a dei fili e vari pupazzi -abbastanza inquietanti in verità, e la bionda si domandò se non fossero troppo spaventosi per i bambini che sarebbero andati a fare il classico dolcetto o scherzetto- davanti alle porte.  
Era un posto molto tranquillo e silenzioso, forse anche troppo. I palazzi andavano dalle tonalità più chiare a quelle più scure del grigio, nessun colore particolare, se non quello dei tetri addobbi. Le strade erano deserte, nessun rumore se non quello del vento che le fischiava nelle orecchie. Le poche luci dei lampioni e di alcune attività, che da lontano le sembravano ancora aperte, non aiutavano a sentirsi al sicuro. La paura invase la ragazza, che letteralmente saltò quando, sul marciapiede che stava percorrendo, si ritrovò una inquietante sagoma scura, spuntata da chissà dove, a sbarrarle la strada.  
Sarebbe finita a terra se non fosse stato per una salda presa sui suoi fianchi che le evitò di farsi male. E fu allora che lo vide, alla fioca luce del lampione che li sovrastava e appena permetteva di distinguere i lineamenti dei loro volti.  
"Fai attenzione, rischiavi di farti male. Stai bene?" si ritrovò incatenata a quello sguardo nero pece la bionda, finendo col non proferire parola. Era un ragazzo, pressappoco della sua età, poco più alto di lei, dai capelli scuri e quello che, credeva, un cerotto sulla guancia sinistra. Aveva un sorriso che, anche alla semi oscurità, ispirava gentilezza e rimase a guardarlo quasi inebetita. Almeno, finché il ragazzo non la scosse appena dopo averle posato le mani sulle spalle, facendola tornare al presente.  
"Ti ho chiesto se stai bene, allora?" la guardava egli, specchiandosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi e, se non gli avessero insegnato un po' di galateo, avrebbe finito per stringere possessivamente quei fianchi morbidi, come uno strano istinto, mai sentito prima, gli diceva di fare da quando ne aveva intravisto la sagoma avvolta nel cappotto beige camminare su quel marciapiede. Fortuna che le aveva posate sulle spalle...  
"S-Si... credo... si..." che risposta era quella? Che stupida! "Sto bene! Grazie per avermi evitato un incontro ravvicinato col marciapiede..." _Anche se sarebbe stato per causa tua_ , le veniva da finire la frase, ma che scortesia che sarebbe stata quella.

Il ragazzo allargò il suo sorriso e Rebecca avvampò, ringraziando l'oscurità della sera e la luce del lampione, abbastanza flebile da evitarle figuracce. "Sei nuova di queste parti?" aveva domandato lui, che in genere non accoglieva _i nuovi_ , ma già che era lì poteva fare un'eccezione. E poi, quella ragazza lo aveva particolarmente incuriosito.  
"Eh? No! Sono.... la mia auto... si è fermata poco lontano da qui e beh, sono solo di passaggio. Pensavo di cercare un meccanico, ma suppongo sia quasi tutto chiuso. In fondo è così tardi. Credo proprio che dovrò cercare un hotel..." poté giurare di averlo visto cambiare espressione alle sue parole.  
Egli in realtà era meditabondo, quasi triste. Toccava a lui, dunque, quella gatta da pelare...  
Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, e notò come la ragazza avesse iniziato a guardarsi intorno, quasi impaurita, capendo che doveva davvero trovarsi a disagio. "Ti va di visitare la città?" esordì allora. Era abbastanza tardi, ma magari poteva sciogliersi e abituarsi all'atmosfera, che non era poi così male di solito. Grazie a Sister, che adorava quella festività in particolare, e aveva tenuto ad addobbare tutto, ora la piccola cittadina di Norma risultava un covo scheletri, zombie e zucche che presentavano decorazioni davvero inquietanti, anche per _gente come loro_...  
Ma in effetti, ad occhi non abituati a vederla agghindata a quel modo, quel luogo poteva risultare spaventoso. Pensava a questo, e alle parole più adatte da usare, mentre attendeva una risposta...

"I-Io..." perché non riusciva a parlare? Quel tono così dolce l'aveva colpita ancora. Sapeva di non doversi fidare degli sconosciuti, ma quel ragazzo le ispirava fiducia, e non erano in molti ad avere questa fortuna con lei.

Non era immune alle smancerie e, soprattutto alle medie, un bel film d'amore o una serie romantica erano quasi all'ordine del giorno. Certo, dopo una -o più- sana partitella ai videogiochi, dove era praticamente impossibile batterla. Era pur vero però che quelle poche storielle -se così si potevano definire- che aveva avuto le avevano lasciato l'amaro in bocca, convincendola che l'amore, quello vero, lo si poteva trovare solo scritto fra le pagine dei libri. Roba inventata, parole scritte in modo da avere un impatto sul lettore, niente di più.

Ma quel ragazzo...

"Che stupido!" proprio lui aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri. "Non mi sono presentato..." come poteva pretendere che potesse fidarsi di lui? In fondo era uno sconosciuto. "Shiki Granbell, molto piacere." le tese la mano e non poté negare di aver sentito una strana sensazione, una bella sensazione, mentre la manina diafana sfiorava la sua. Rebecca alla fine aveva deciso, forse presa dalla strana sensazione di benessere che sentiva insieme a quel ragazzo dagli scuri capelli, che poteva fidarsi di quell'individuo incontrato per caso in quella strana cittadina. "Rebecca Bluegarden. Allora? Da che parte si comincia?" tanto valeva accettare l'invito, non era certa di riuscire ad addormentarsi quella sera, e magari avrebbe aiutato conoscere meglio il luogo...  
Faceva abbastanza paura, ma era pur sempre tarda sera e tutto addobbato per quella che era la festa più spaventosa dell'anno, certamente non doveva essere così sempre. _Sperava_.

Il ragazzo decise che sarebbe stato meglio andare per gradi, incontrare gli abitanti subito non sarebbe stata una buona idea, non in quelle condizioni almeno. Sapeva quanto poteva essere difficile abituarsi a quel posto, ricordava ancora quando era stato lui, qualche anno prima -non ricordava con esattezza quanti- a visitarlo per la prima volta, e inoltre lei _se ne sarebbe accorta prima o poi_....  
La condusse per primo nel piccolo negozio in fondo alla strada, bastarono pochi passi per arrivarci poiché era situato proprio sul marciapiede dove si trovavano.  
L'insegna era ben visibile grazie alla luce del lampioncino posto sopra ad essa. DJ Zombie Discs, tale era la scritta che, in bianco, si distingueva dallo sfondo completamente ricoperto di immagini in bianco e nero di dischi, dai 50 giri, a più moderni compact discs.

Rebecca ne rimase estasiata. Doveva essere uno di quei negozietti che si proponevano di mantenere viva la sensazione del tenere un disco tra le mani, inserirlo in un lettore e ascoltarne la musica, anche se un po' gracchiata da alcune imperfezioni della liscia superficie.  
Dalla vetrina ampia si distinguevano abbastanza bene copertine anni 50 e 60, ma anche alcune più moderne. La bionda dedusse che fosse pensato per accontentare più gusti, e come dar torto al proprietario, se voleva aprire a più clienti possibili il suo commercio? Anche se l'insegna, con quella scritta, e l'atmosfera particolare di quella sera, potevano preoccupare...

"Tranquilla, è solo un soprannome." le disse Shiki, notando come l'attenzione della ragazza si fosse spostata ancora sull'insegna, che doveva averla un po' intimorita. Non poteva darle torto, lui stesso, quando era arrivato, aveva avuto lo stesso effetto, ma a parte tutto, il vecchio Drakken era un tipo a posto.  
"Vedi, Drakken, o per meglio dire Joe, era un DJ. Tempo fa... ecco... si è... _trasferito_ qui, e ha aperto la sua attività. È un tipo simpatico, se sopporti le battutine un po'... sinistre ecco." la vide tranquillizzarsi un poco e decise che potevano andare avanti. In fondo, prima finivano, prima potevano unirsi agli altri. E prima si sarebbe ambientata a quel luogo.

Pian piano passarono per tante piccole attività, la drogheria di Moscov, la palestra gestita da Sister -Shiki non ci era mai andato, e non solo perché non ne aveva bisogno. L'albina, oltre alla passione per tutto ciò che di spaventoso poteva esistere, era un vero tiranno come personal trainer, e quegli esercizi erano paragonabili a delle vere e proprie torture...- e il teatro del suo amico Andrew. Proprio di fronte a quest'ultimo la bionda si fermò a lungo. Le locandine degli spettacoli erano esposte in bella vista, e poté notare come la compagnia di attori fosse sempre la stessa. Che si trattasse della Traviata, Madame Butterfly o La Bohème, erano sempre gli stessi. In primo piano poi c'era sempre la stessa attrice. Una donna molto bella, dai lunghi capelli chiari e un sorriso che Rebecca trovò molto dolce. Doveva avere circa una trentina di anni.  
"Lei è Nadia. È la moglie di Andrew." disse la voce calda del moro. "È molto bella..." per un momento le sembrò di essere Homura, e andò a coprirsi le labbra con una mano. "Si, lo _è_..." concordò Shiki, con una strana luce negli occhi, e Rebecca poté giurare di averlo visto... triste?  
"È sempre un peccato..." le sembrò poi di udire, sentendosi osservata, ma quando domandò al ragazzo cosa avesse detto egli negò di aver aperto bocca.

"Andiamo avanti?" sviò il discorso lui, e fece per camminare, ma la bionda era troppo curiosa di quel luogo, e il botteghino aperto, che le faceva pensare fosse aperto, non aiutava il moro ad adempiere al suo _compito_ di quella sera. "Possiamo entrare?" la voce speranzosa di lei era l'ennesimo colpo. Come faceva quella ragazza a scatenargli tutto questo?  
"Penso.... penso che possiamo... solo qualche minuto..." si dava dello stupido, ma non riusciva a dirle di no...  
Così finirono per entrare nell'edificio.

Al botteghino, come volevasi dimostrare, si disse il moro, c'era un uomo sulla trentina, capelli e occhi scuri, piuttosto magro, che diede loro il benvenuto.  
"Buonasera! Shiki perché non mi hai detto di avere una fidanzata così carina? Pensavo fossimo amici." disse egli appena se li ritrovò davanti, facendo un gran sorriso. "N-Non è la mia fidanzata..." arrossì appena, ma per fortuna Rebecca era troppo impegnata a voltare il viso ad alcune locandine, nel tentativo di nascondere il rossore sulle gote, per accorgersi della sua reazione. "È-È una mia nuova... a-amica...." Andrew non cambiava mai, da quando lo aveva conosciuto parlava sempre d'amore e quelle robe sdolcinate con cui riempiva spesso i suoi copioni, quelli dei piccoli spettacoli che gli piaceva creare e offrire al pubblico, quelle volte che non era in programma qualche opera famosa. Quella doveva essere una di quelle sere, pensò il moro, dato che non erano previsti spettacoli in vista della festicciola che impegnava la cittadina proprio in quella ricorrenza.  
"Tua moglie si è già avviata?" distolse l'attenzione da quell'argomento, e non poteva immaginare quanto la bionda gliene fosse grata, andando a stuzzicarlo su un argomento al quale il _vecchio_ Andrew era molto legato, e del quale non si rifiutava mai di parlare.

"No! Sono ancora qui che lo aspetto!" fece la sua comparsa, accanto alla porta rivestita di rosso bordeaux -come quasi tutto l'arredamento di quel teatro- del botteghino, una donna molto bella, dai capelli lunghi e chiari, che Rebecca riconobbe come l'attrice nelle locandine.  
Si avvicinò all'uomo stampandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra e si voltò in direzione dei due. "È una tua amica?" domandò, fingendosi ignara del discorso di poco prima, ed ebbe in risposta un cenno di assenso col capo, più deciso da lui, incerto da lei. "Salve cara. Sei nuova di qui immagino. Molto piacere, Nadia!" le sorrise affabile. Rebecca afferrò la mano che la donna le porgeva quasi d'istinto, e ricambiando il sorriso.

Le dava uno strano senso di sicurezza, e doveva dirlo, quella città le sembrava sempre meno cupa man mano che passava il tempo. Non bisogna mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina, glielo ripeteva sempre una sua vecchia amica del liceo, molto appassionata di lettura, tanto da voler intraprendere la carriera da scrittrice. Forse avrebbe dovuto organizzare una rimpatriata un giorno di quelli, era curiosa di sapere se Lucy fosse riuscita a realizzare il suo sogno. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, ricordava, era il giorno del diploma, prima che si trasferisse in un'altra città col suo ormai fidanzato. Come si chiamava quello strano ragazzo dai capelli rosa... Natsu!  
Avrebbe proprio dovuto almeno telefonarle.

"Allora?" la voce dolce della donna la scosse dai suoi pensieri -quella sera era davvero strana, non riusciva a non perdersi nei ricordi- facendola tornare a guardarla stranita. "S-Scusi?" poté solo domandare, non avendo registrato una sola parola. "Ti ho chiesto se ti va di vedere il teatro." non se la prese la donna, che capiva benissimo il turbine pensieri che poteva aver preso la bionda. _Capitava spesso_.  
"V-Volentieri... ehm, cioè, se non arreco disturbo.... magari stavate chiudendo e poi mi pareva doveste andare da qualche part-" non finì la frase perché la donna l'aveva già tirata verso l'entrata, approfittando del fatto che la bionda le stesse ancora stringendo distrattamente la mano. "C'è ancora tempo." le rispose appena furono dentro la sala. Era vero in effetti, _da quelle parti_ il tempo aveva un modo tutto suo di girare alle volte. E poi, i festeggiamenti sarebbero durati davvero fino a tardi, non era certo una novità, e lei era _abbastanza vecchia_ da poter ricordare che non vi era stato un solo anno in cui fossero finiti prima che le luci dell'alba arrivassero a decretare la fine della notte delle streghe.

Era tutto magnifico, e Rebecca era affascinata dalla vista che le si presentava davanti.  
Era una piccola sala, con un grande lampadario al centro del soffitto, le poltrone ricoperte di velluto rosso bordeaux, e un palco rialzato dalla parte opposta a dove erano entrate, seguite dai due mori. Le luci del lampadario erano spente, ma quelle delle piccole luminarie, poste in fila lungo le pareti laterali, permettevano di vedere bene quel luogo, che alla bionda sembrò quasi magico.  
Da romantica quale era, Rebecca non poteva non ammirare la bellezza di quel luogo, che chissà quante opere, romantiche, tragiche e comiche, aveva visto...

"È sempre più bello così, anche se, da direttore, ovviamente lo preferisco pieno!" esordì Andrew, il quale aveva nel frattempo preso sua moglie per la vita, stringendola a se e facendole colorare di rosa le gote.  
_Devono amarsi molto..._ si disse la bionda. Sembravano davvero felici e quel luogo, probabilmente la realizzazione del sogno di una vita, rendeva il quadro ancora più idilliaco.  
Doveva essere stato così anche per i suoi genitori. Non li ricordava -come avrebbe potuto? Erano entrambi morti quando era troppo piccola, e finì per essere cresciuta dall'unico parente rimasole- e più di una volta si era chiesta come si fossero conosciuti, oppure quando si erano accorti di essere innamorati. Forse il sorriso quasi materno di quella donna le aveva risvegliato ancora una volta ricordi che aveva preferito seppellire, e il perché era facile da intuire proprio grazie alla reazione del moro più giovane che, vedendola con gli occhi lucidi, le si avvicinò preoccupato.

"R-Rebecca... stai bene?" domanda stupida, dato che stava quasi piangendo, ma quando vedeva qualcuno in lacrime andava letteralmente in tilt.  
Da quel che ricordava, fin da piccolo, se vedeva qualche suo amico piangere, il ragazzino sorridente che era di solito spariva, lasciando spazio al bambino pronto a tutto per far tornare il sorriso ai suoi amici, anche alle risse. Come quella che gli fece conoscere, proprio negli anni che passò all'orfanotrofio, quello che ancora oggi, _nonostante tutto_ , considerava il suo più caro amico...

"N-Niente, è solo che è molto bello qui...." bugia. Lo vedeva benissimo che stava mentendo. Certo però, non poteva costringerla a parlargli di cosa non andasse. _Ma se reagiva così adesso_...

"Perché non le fai fare un giro? Visto che le piace tanto questo teatro, suppongo sia curiosa di vederlo." interruppe quel silenzio Nadia. Magari poteva aiutarla, era abbastanza vecchia da capire la situazione grazie a un solo sguardo. Certamente lo era più di suo marito che, come i due più giovani, la guardava con aria stranita. "Noi dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi. Poi magari ci raggiungete, tanto sai la strada!" afferrò il braccio del marito, voltandosi e portandolo fuori con lei in un modo così naturale che stupì anche Andrew che, sebbene dopo _tanti_ anni insieme la conoscesse come le sue tasche, si stupì di vederla così calma.  
I due sparirono, uscendo da dove erano entrati tutti e quattro, e solo quando furono in strada -Andrew aveva avuto appena il tempo di prendere il nero cappotto appeso sullo schienale della sedia, all'interno del botteghino- la donna gli spiegò cosa le prendesse.  
Si fidavano di Shiki, come di tutti in quella piccola cittadina, ed erano certi non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male, ma ancora non capiva perché sua moglie lo avesse trascinato via così. La notte vera e propria, e di conseguenza anche la vera festa, sarebbe iniziata più tardi, avevano tutto il tempo di aspettare i due.  
"Scrivi tanto di sentimenti, tragedie e amori, e poi non sai riconoscerne quando ti capitano davanti?" ridacchiò, e non se la prese lui, sapeva che non lo diceva per prenderlo in giro. "Eravamo di troppo eh?" concordò alla fine, iniziando a comprendere cosa la sua consorte intendesse.  
Le porse il braccio, che lei accettò -come sempre e si, forse erano davvero vecchi- e si avviarono verso la loro meta, lasciando le cose al fato che, se aveva preso quella strada, un motivo forse c'era. Erano abbastanza vecchi da averlo imparato bene ormai, che il destino fa come vuole.

~~~~

Il silenzio che aleggiava da qualche minuto iniziava ad essere pesante, e il moro non ne poteva più. "A-Allora... ti va di finire la visita?" spezzò la leggera tensione che si era creata, distraendo la bionda dalla contemplazione della porta da cui poco prima erano usciti i due. "E-Eh? Ehm.... m-magari... si..." si scosse, bandendo dalla mente i pensieri di poco prima. Quella sera era davvero strana, cosa diavolo le prendeva?  
"Si!" rispose con più decisione, e si lasciò guidare dal ragazzo per quel luogo. Doveva ammettere che, sebbene non fosse tipo da teatro -di solito preferiva girovagare su internet in cerca di film e video, romantici e talvolta divertenti, cercando di carpire spesso i segreti degli youtubers, sognando un giorno di aprire un suo canale- il Red Cave aveva qualcosa di magnifico, quasi magico, e si sentiva propri bene lì, nonostante il momento di poco prima.  
Ora ne aveva la conferma, quel posto non era così spaventoso, e ancora una volta dovette dare ragione alle parole della sua vecchia amica.

"Allora... da questa parte ci sono i camerini." la condusse verso una piccola porta, anch'essa coperta dalla tappezzeria color bordeaux, e una volta girata la maniglia d'ottone il loro sguardo si posò sul corridoio illuminato dai due neon posti ai lati, laddove erano ben visibili anche le porte in legno scuro lungo le pareti.

La bionda dovette ammetterlo, anche quella parte era davvero bella, evidentemente i proprietari non avevano lasciato nulla al caso, rendendo ogni angolo di quel luogo sereno e accogliente.  
Si avvicinarono a quello che, dedusse dal nome sul cartello affisso sulla porta, doveva essere il camerino di Nadia. "È veramente bello, un vero spettacolo anche dietro le quinte..." quella sera non riusciva ad evitare di dire la prima cosa che le passava per la mente. Forse cominciava ad ambientarsi, e si ripromise di tornare, sicuramente di giorno e lontano da celebrazioni di quel genere, in quella piccola cittadina.  
"Hai ragione... uno spettacolo meraviglioso...." si sentì ancora una volta osservata, ma si disse che dovevano essere i suoi ultimi timori. Si sarebbero calmati man mano che sarebbe andata avanti...

"Ti va di provare la vista dal palco?" le domandò il moro, in parte anche per distrarsi e smetterla di fissare quella ragazza. Che accidenti gli prendeva?

Una volta che la bionda ebbe accettato l'invito, la seguì fuori da quel corridoio, spegnendo le luci attraverso l'interruttore posto sul muro accanto alla porta, prima di richiuderla e accompagnare Rebecca fin sotto il palco, passando in mezzo alle poltroncine di velluto bordeaux.  
La precedette di qualche passo giusto per salire prima di lei e accovacciarsi porgendole la mano, che però lei rifiutò, e riuscì a notare una strana luce negli azzurri occhi che, non poteva negare, era tanto bella quanto inquietante. "Perché non mi reciti qualcosa?" fu infatti l'unica frase con cui rifiutò il gesto, prima di sedersi in prima fila, per vedere bene _lo spettacolo_.

Doveva ammetterlo Shiki, quella ragazza era davvero in grado di stupirlo, ma certo, in modo molto piacevole. Sembrava che avesse dimenticato i timori di poco prima, e ora lo guardava ridente e in attesa di vedere, probabilmente, quale sarebbe stata la sua mossa.  
Decise di stare al gioco, innanzitutto perché lui stesso era incuriosito da quella _sfida_ , ma non sarebbe certo stato l'unico...  
"Solo se lo fai anche tu!" la vide sussultare sul posto, evidentemente non si aspettava nemmeno che stesse al gioco. "O hai paura del palcoscenico? Non sarai mica codarda?" disse in tono canzonatorio, e quello fu ciò che fece scattare la molla. Nessuno poteva darle della codarda. Ma ormai il moro, seppure non potesse conoscere il suo lato competitivo, aveva fatto leva sul suo orgoglio e nulla poteva impedirle di dargli una lezione.  
Balzò in piedi dalla seduta e si avvicinò al palco, lui non perse tempo e tornò a porgerle la mano, che lei stavolta afferrò facendo leva sulle gambe.

Ma Shiki non aveva fatto bene i conti col pavimento che, nonostante le sneakers aiutassero, restava pur sempre liscio oltre che, probabilmente, appena lucidato. Finì lui stesso per sbilanciarsi con la bionda che però, essendosi affidata già a lui, non aveva altro appiglio se non la mano che la traeva a se.  
Fu un attimo. Un solo momento. Un battito di ciglia...  
Si ritrovarono entrambi distesi sul pavimento legnoso e liscio, lei sopra di lui, e il tempo sembrò davvero fermarsi.

Le mani di Shiki erano scivolate ancora una volta sui fianchi della bionda, e quello strano istinto sorto in lui poco prima sul marciapiede tornava prepotente...

Ma stavolta bandì il bon ton, senza neanche fermarcisi troppo a pensare, forse complici anche le mani di Rebecca che, posatesi sul suo petto nella caduta -il giubbotto nero non gli impediva di sentire quel contatto come fosse sulla nuda pelle, e quasi si chiese se lo indossasse ancora- e strinse quei fianchi come fossero l'unica ancora di salvezza nel bel mezzo di in un mare in tempesta dove lui sembrava affogare. I visi a un palmo l'uno dall'altro, i respiri fusi in uno solo, e gli occhi...  
Quegli occhi che sembravano non volersi liberare di quella invisibile catena che li teneva lì, dove niente e nessuno sembrava esistere oltre che loro due.  
I nasi a sfiorarsi e le palpebre, inspiegabilmente, a chiudersi, mentre le labbra rosee si posavano leggere su quelle di lui. Un leggero sfregamento che ben presto divenne fame, fame insaziabile...  
Una mano lasciò il fianco di Rebecca -l'altra no, che strinse quel punto ancora più saldamente- per salire e tuffarsi nei biondi capelli, immergendovi le dita e spingendola ancora più vicino a lui.  
Le manine candide di lei si mossero per andare a incorniciargli il viso, non sapendo quanto quella carezza causò nell'animo del ragazzo, la cui lingua iniziò a picchiettare le labbra in cerca di un varco.  
Varco che quelle labbra gli concessero senza troppa resistenza -come se nella mente della ragazza si fosse mai prospettata quella pazza idea di resistere- e le lingue si incontrarono, iniziando una danza tutta loro...

Fu solo per il bisogno impellente d'aria che la bionda dovette staccarsi, allontanandosi quanto bastava da lui per offrirgli una vista che, se solo avesse conosciuto il paradiso, avrebbe potuto definire angelica. Un angelo biondo, con due occhi color cielo grandi come quelli di un cerbiatto, le guance rossissime -riusciva a vederle abbastanza distintamente nonostante ci fosse poca luce, abbastanza per vedere almeno dove camminare- con ancora le labbra schiuse e il leggero affanno.

Semmai fosse finito in paradiso, avrebbe voluto che fosse proprio così...  
E quel dannato pensiero lo colpì come un fulmine, aprendogli bene gli occhi su ciò che era appena accaduto.

Si mise a sedere, dopo che lei gli si era tolta di dosso,con non poco imbarazzo, e poi si alzò aiutandola a fare lo stesso. Negli occhi scuri un misto di emozioni che Rebecca non riusciva a decifrare, forse complice anche l'imbarazzo che cresceva in lei, e questo la spaventò.  
"Rebecca..." il tono serio del moro non aiutava, e il pensiero che iniziava ad aleggiare nella sua mente trovò facile via per farle saltare anche il cuore...  
"D-Devo dirti una cosa..." doveva, non poteva più aspettare. Lo aveva fatto per troppo, e proprio per questo, ora, dirglielo faceva ancora più male di quanto ne facesse all'inizio...

Per fortuna non era mai toccato a lui, pensava sempre, ma quella sera di _lui_ nemmeno l'ombra, e la sua presenza mai come allora era stata più necessaria...

"Non serve, ho capito..." lo stupì però la bionda, mentre si voltava diretta verso la tendina rossa al lato del palco, quella che portava nella sala costumi. Lei lo sapeva già?  
La seguì d'istinto, e lei si degnò di fermarsi solo una volta raggiunta la sala, semi illuminata dalla luce che veniva da fuori, e si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi e il senso di colpa a pesare sul cuore.  
"Scusami, hai ragione... ci siamo appena conosciuti e... i-io non lo so cosa mi è preso... n-non mi era mai successa una cosa del genere..." era vero, non le era mai capitato di comportarsi così, e se quel ragazzo avesse avuto già qualcuno?  
Certo, era gentile, simpatico, per quel poco che lo aveva conosciuto, e si, bello, questo non si poteva negare. Avrebbe potuto continuare per la sua strada dopo averle evitato la caduta, e invece, probabilmente vedendola timorosa di quel luogo, le aveva offerto di farglielo visitare...

Aveva detto di doverle dire una cosa, e sicuramente era che fosse già fidanzato. Era impossibile che non lo fosse, pensò la bionda.

E lei?  
A lei quel bacio era piaciuto, e lo avrebbe anche continuato. Quella sera non era lei, ma la stranezza era che non le dispiaceva. Le dispiaceva semmai aver fatto un torto ad una persona che non conosceva nemmeno...

"Dimentica tutto ok? Mi dispiace, è stato un errore...  
Credo... credo che sia meglio che me ne vada... prenderò un autobus...." disse a fatica, cercando di indietreggiare nel momento in cui lo notò avvicinarsi a lei. Con lo sguardo basso e le ciocche a coprirgli gli occhi Rebecca non poteva vedere il suo sguardo, ma era certa si fosse inscurito, probabilmente dalla rabbia.

 _Dimentica tutto_...  
No, non aveva capito. Shiki se ne rese conto da quelle parole...  
_È stato un errore_...  
Parlava forse di quel bacio? Beh, non che lo avesse programmato, ma nemmeno gli dispiaceva. Aveva risposto a uno strano istinto, mai sentito prima, e lo avrebbe rifatto altre dieci, cento, mille volte, perché no, _non era un errore_.  
Il punto era un altro, e casomai era lui a doverle chiedere scusa...

Doveva dirglielo subito, questo si, questo era un errore, ma non poteva accettare di vederla con gli occhi lucidi a sentirsi colpevole di qualcosa che, alla fine, avevano voluto in due. Forse lui lo aveva voluto dal primo istante in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati sulla sua figura.

Rebecca si ritrovò presto con le spalle alle muro, mentre Shiki si fermò solo quando fu a pochissimi centimetri da lei, alzando lo sguardo solo per dirle serio "Vieni con me." e non era una richiesta. Le prese la mano e la tirò verso di se, dirigendosi verso la porta poco distante.  
Uscirono dal retro del teatro, e Shiki la portò verso una destinazione sconosciuta. Non seppe per quanto camminarono -sicuramente qualche minuto- e cercò più di una volta di sfuggire alla salda presa del moro, che però non accennava a volerla lasciar andare. La teneva stretta, nonostante non le stesse facendo male. Era una presa salda ma dolce al contempo, e Rebecca nemmeno credeva fosse possibile sentirsi quasi in trappola, senza possibilità di poter fuggire, e contemporaneamente bearsi di quella stessa trappola...

Oltrepassarono i grigi palazzi, uno dei quali era addobbato si come gli altri, ma aveva, a differenza di essi, le luci accese. Non vi fece però molto caso, perché sentì Shiki rallentare, fino a fermarsi, in un luogo lugubre e tetro, circondato da un cancello, aperto nel punto in cui i due entrarono.  
Non era difficile da capire dove l'avesse condotta il moro, le bastò guardarsi un po' intorno per notare i cipressi che costeggiavano le lapidi di marmo. I numerosi lampioni erano accesi, e non le serviva vedere altro per capire che fossero entrati in un cimitero.

"C-Che ci facciamo qui?" domandò timorosa al ragazzo, che intanto si era avvicinato a una delle lapidi, rispedendole con un "Vieni..." stavolta era una più una richiesta, e lei, senza capirne il motivo, mise da parte la paura che le incuteva luogo e si avvicinò. Era pronta a chiedergli ancora cosa ci facessero in quel cimitero, ma si bloccò quando lo sguardo cadde sul freddo marmo di fronte a lei.

"Shiki... che ci fa il tuo nome su questa tomba?" domandò scrutando attentamente le parole presenti sulla superficie grigiastra.

 _Shiki Granbell_. Era quello che era inciso sul gelido marmo, con tanto di foto che si, ritraeva proprio il moro accanto a lei.

"È questo quello che devi sapere..."

**Angolo autrice.**  
Buon Shicca Day!  
Eccomi con una mini storia di due (o forse tre, devo ancora decidere) capitoli!  
Cosa succederà adesso? E perché il nome di Shiki è su una tromba nonostante lui sia lì in piedi?  
Lo scopriremo solo nel prossimo capitolo.  
Augurandovi ancora un buon Shicca Day, ora vi lascio. Grazie per aver letto.  
Ciao❤️


End file.
